


The Warrior

by sicklersstories



Series: Wormhole [3]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklersstories/pseuds/sicklersstories
Summary: Dedicated to everyone's favorite Luxan, Ka D'Argo from Farscape.Originally written in 2004.





	The Warrior

The Warrior  
Imprisoned for a crime he did not commit,  
He was locked and bound and left to sit.  
Finally breaking free of his chains,   
This Luxan would still have to fight his pain.  
Searching for a son he had lost,  
Willing to find him whatever the cost.  
Finding unlikely companions onboard,  
Even one who was of the Peacekeeper's horde.  
He learned things about himself,  
And earned much more than wealth.

 


End file.
